callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Landing (campaign)
"Hard Landing" is the third campaign mission in the American campaign of Call of Duty: World at War. Characters *Miller (playable) *Roebuck *Polonsky Plot At the start of the mission, Miller is treading through a swamp, in order to out-flank most of the Japanese defense. They come across a downed F4U Corsair, which a group of Marines are examining and trying to remove the dead pilot from the plane. However, the pilot is wired with a booby trap and explodes, signaling a Japanese ambush consisting of well camouflaged Banzai Chargers. After dispersing yet more enemies, Miller and the squad is out of the swamp and is faced with trenches and turrets. After clearing these out, there is yet another machine gun nest. A Marine with a M2 Flamethrower runs up and goes prone behind an earth mound, when he gets up, he is shot and Miller is told to retrieve the flamethrower. He then proceeds to burn the pillbox and the group of Marines then moves down a road, and is faced with a large Japanese stronghold. Miller is then told to pick up an M1 Garand attached with a rifle grenade. After clearing out the building, Miller and the Marines proceeds to help out some tanks that are trying to enter an enemy airfield. After covering the tanks, he must clear out the main building and nearby trenches. Once he kills the soldiers manning anti-aircraft guns, a whole load of enemy reinforcements arrive. As soon as a tank threatens them, Miller is told to man an AA gun and destroy it. When it is destroyed, the mission ends. Video Walkthrough zRZejjpGYhA Weapon Loadout Gallery Banzai Charger Arisaka Bayonet WaW.jpg|A banzai charger rushes the Marines roebuck hard landing.jpg|Roebuck with his BAR File:Loadscreen sp pel1a.jpg US Soldier shooting Bazooka Battle of Peleliu World at War.jpg|A Marine readies his bazooka Cod-WaW-M4 Sherman.jpg|Enemy tanks on the airfield. Call-of-duty-world-at-war-Hard Landing.jpg|More enemy tanks. Call of Duty WaW C.Miller.jpg Achievements/Trophies No Safe Place (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Burn a Japanese sniper out of a tree with the Flamethrower in Hard Landing. (Solo or co-op) The Sword Is Broken (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Hard Landing on Veteran. Trivia *This mission was originally going to take place at night, as shown by the scene in the official launch trailer. *It is possible to cause the bunker to blow up without actually using the flamethrower. If the player sneaks around and begins to shoot the machine gunners and following replacements, eventually Roebuck will say his line, and the bunker will randomly explode. Also, the explosion does no damage whatsoever to the player. *After leaving the bunker where the player uses the flamethrower, it is possible to see the Banzai chargers hiding in the grass from the exit of the bunker. The player can shoot them. Killing the chargers in the front row will trigger the charge, but killing the ones in the back will not. *This is the only level where Roebuck uses a BAR rather than a Thompson. This is also the only level where Miller begins with a BAR. *This is the level available on the demo on the Xbox 360 and the PS3. * In the Wii version, there is a loading point between the first bunker that the player incinerates with the Flamethrower and the outdoors area when seeing another bomber get shot down. This is probably due to space limitations. *Sometimes there is a soldier called Sergeant Pepper. It is a reference to the Beatles album "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". *At the beginning of the mission, if the player runs too far ahead, the Banzai attackers will come out of the grass anyway, even though the rigged plane hasn't exploded. *By the time the player reaches the crash site, American weapons will already be laid out even before any Marines arrive. *The crashed bomber is the same one used in the Zombies map "Natch der Untoten". *After the second ambush, when you reach the first AA gun, if you look to the left, you can see another, completely separate attack. Transcript es:Aterrizaje_duro Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer